Puente blanco
by Nanicat
Summary: Feliciana y Ludwig son unos jóvenes enamorados que se encuentran, todos los días en un punto de encuentro donde pasan el rato juntos, pese a lo trágico que se encuentra detrás de su relación.


**Personajes:** Alemania y NyoItalia.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mi, sin embargo ésta historia fue inventada por mi, y luego agregué a estos personajes.

**Summary:** Feliciana (Italia) y Ludwig (Alemania) son unos jóvenes enamorados que se encuentran, cada tarde, todos los días en un punto de encuentro donde pasan el rato juntos, sin embargo, hay algo triste detrás de aquella relación que talvez ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir o a comentar, solo importa ser felices juntos, aunque sea un rato.

No es un intento de nada, solo un fic creado una tarde de aburrimiento frente a la computadora, música de piano de fondo, y salió esto. Espero sea del agrado de ustedes los lectores.

**Puente blanco**

Los pasos que daba sobre aquel blanco y desgastado puente de madera, sobre aquel resplandeciente río que pasaba por debajo.

¿Dónde estás ahora? Me preguntaba.

Los pasos vacíos y amargados que me llevaban a nuestro lugar de encuentro de siempre, pasos acompañados de una sonrisa amarga al ver ausente la figura que todos los días, tardes y noches esperaba y ansiaba ver al llegar a nuestro lugar, solo para ver que como hace ya un tiempo, nuevamente, ésta será otra tarde sin compañía.

¿Sabes? Desde que dejaste de venir aquí e notado que el viento sopla más, que el río brilla más aún sin tu reflejo en el, que el puente blanco de madera sostiene todavía una figura solitaria, ese puente en donde solíamos hablar horas y horas hasta ver en el horizonte como el sol se ocultaba, dando paso a lo negro de la noche y nos íbamos a casa por caminos opuestos, para al otro día regresar al mismo lugar.

He venido aquí contigo por, quien sabe, cinco meses o un poco más. Me duele decirlo en simples palabras que puedas entender…Pero la ausencia de tus palabras llevadas a mis oídos por el viento duelen, y de nuevo pienso. ¿Dónde estás?

Ay, como duele éste espacio vacío junto a mi, este silencio que rodea aquel viejo puente, duele un poco bajar la cabeza y observar tan solo mi reflejo; mi opaco reflejo.

Lloró, pero no dejo de sonreír porque sé que no te has ido por culpa mía; estabas enfermo. Si, no hacia falta que me lo dijeras…yo ya lo sabia.

Pude darme cuenta de esto con el paso de los días, de las horas; tu rostro emblanqueciendo, tus lindos ojos azules opacos cada día, tus manos adelgazando, enfriándose, tu voz baja, acompañada de esa tos que era según tu "un resfriado". No hacia falta mentir, pese a tus visitas y tú presencia sonriente a mi lado, cínicamente me decías adiós, y yo sonreía, despidiéndome también.

¿Ambos lo sabíamos?

No lo sé.

Sin previo aviso, sin avisar, sin hablar, simplemente…dejaste de venir.

Y tú sabes, los pasos de cada tarde hacia nuestro puente eran duros mientras más avanzaban, viendo que nadie estaba allí.

Pese a esto esperé tu regreso, tu llegada, aunque llegues tarde…te espere, te espere, y te espere hasta que el río se teñía de negro, como el cielo.

Era hora de irme. ¿No es así?

Sonreía levemente, y con mi voz entre cortada te susurraba un "hasta mañana", pensando que tal vez, con suerte, tu lo escucharías. ¿Podrías?

Finalmente, sucumbí a la razón. Tres meses han pasado desde que dejaste de venir, ocho meses han pasado que cada tarde, a la misma hora, todos los días desde que te conocí me encaminé hasta este lugar, esperando encontrarte.

No te preocupes por mí, lo sé, tu estado me lo decía al oído, estabas muerto mucho antes de conocerme. Aunque yo o cualquiera así lo quisiera, estabas destinado a solo venir hasta aquí, hablar sobre la vida, nuestras cosas en común, hablar de las estrellas que se aproximaban por la noche y volver a casa, a morir quizás, ignorando si al despertar sería otro día para regresar a aquel puente blanco.

Tal vez nunca regreses, ni haya nadie que sepa sustituirte y llevar tu rol como tú lo hiciste en ésta vida. Pero no dejaré de venir, vendré cada día; ya este lloviendo, nevando o tarde más de lo inusual en llegar, pero vendré.

Porque no dejaré que este punto de encuentro que nos hizo tan felices muera aquí, solo, abandonado y destruyéndose con el paso del tiempo.

Vendré, todos los días hasta el último de mi vida a hacerte compañía, aún sin poder verte, hablarte o tocarte, teniendo fe en que mientras sonrío al ver como fluye el agua de nuestro rió alejarse, recordando, y pensando que tal vez tu estés a mi lado. Sonriendo junto conmigo que por un lado es un poco gracioso, según recuerdo, no solías sonreír demasiado, y tus sonrisas, a pesar de ser casi invisibles, eran muy lindas.

Hoy es otro día nublado sobre nuestro puente blanco, pareciera amenazar con llover.

¿Vendrás hoy Ludwig? Mi querido Ludwig.

Bueno, puede que no les haya gustado y seguramente les saqué minutos valiosos de su tiempo, pero bueno, como he dicho miles de veces a lo largo de mi vida en ésta página, solo escribo para divertirme un rato, no e creo buena ni nada. Solo para pasar el rato.

Nos vemos.


End file.
